kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacy of Cale III
As I sit to write this I can’t help but wonder just how long I have been here… three weeks… a month… even more? I came here seeking something I did not have, could not have wandering the streets of Brill and of Silverpine. It seems that it is something I will never have, peace of mind. Thoughts of my former life still flutter through my mind at times, but like the wisp of smoke raising from a candle it is impossible to capture and bring it in to study. Even now the memories, what precious few of them I could recall, grow harder and harder to bring into focus. Is this what it truly means to be Forsaken? To loose one’s self, to become a mindless beast wandering the land in search of basic survival? I had hoped to find peace here in Tranquilen, to find some tranquility. But alas, of the many things I have found here, that is not one of them. When I first arrived here in what is now referred to as the “Ghostlands” I found the town of Tranquilen to be far from what I had imagined. The town itself was falling down upon itself and the inhabitants seemed to care little of it’s upkeep. Though I had feared that my appearance would turn off the locals, it seems that the folk of Tranquilen had grown accustom to dealing with the undead. In trade for a place to sleep, I had to agree to help the townsfolk out with some of the “problems” in the area. At first it started off as simple stuff, deliver this to Silvermoon, take that to the local trader. But as time went by the taskings became more difficult… and more dangerous. Before long my simple errands had turned into battles of life and death, locked in battle with dark skinned elves that had come to spy on the locals… and worst of all, now they wish for me to kill one called Dar'Khan Drathir. "It seems that he was once an esteemed magister, though he would become one of Quel'Thalas' greatest traitors. His limitless ambition, combined with his egotistical mindset, made him an easy pawn for the forces of the Lich King. Empowered by the treacherous Prince Arthas himself, Dar'Khan opened the way for the Scourge to enter Quel'Thalas and ravage the land in their march to the Sunwell. Even though he was killed at some point after the fall of Quel'Thalas, Dar'Khan has been resurrected by the Lich King and now resides at the fortress of Deatholme in the southern Ghostlands, where he commands the Scourge in Quel'Thalas. His presence at the doorstep of Quel'Thalas is one of the primary obstacles preventing the blood elves' full acceptance into the Horde."i((wowwiki.com))/i So much for the simple task that had come before. I could simple have left with out warning, faded off in the night, just another shadow in the darkness… but I stayed. For some reason I remained, determined to help this people in their time of need. Why? Why do I stay and fight their battles for them, why do I feel the need to help them when they are not my friend or even my own kind? But yet I stay… determined to find a way to kill the monster known as Dar’Khan… some way!